youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie in Sonic Style
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light. The film was released in the United States before Japan, as it was commissioned by 4Kids Entertainment, and was released in theatres in August 13, 2004. It started with Sonic the Hedgehog as Yugi Mutou, Shadow the Hedgehog as Seto Kaiba, Amy Rose as Téa Gardner and more. Plot Five-thousand years ago, The Pharaoh killed and imprisoned Anubis (Mephiles) after he tried to destroy the world using the forbidden Shadow Games. In the present day, Anubis' tomb is uncovered by archaeologists, complete with his most valuable treasure, the Pyramid of Light. At the same time, Yugi Mutou (Sonic) completes Atem's Millennium Puzzle, causing Anubis to awaken from his eternal slumber and begin his return from the dead. Sharing his body with Atem's soul under the alias of Yami Yugi, Yugi goes on to become the King of Games, the world's greatest player of the trading card game Duel Monsters, by defeating his rival Seto Kaiba (Shadow) and obtaining the three powerful Egyptian God cards. Desperate to defeat Yugi, Kaiba turns to Maximillion Pegasus (Vector), creator of Duel Monsters, to gain any new cards designed to defeat the God cards. Kaiba and Pegasus duel with Kaiba winning and taking two cards, although Pegasus claims that he only created one. Yugi and Téa Gardner (Amy Rose) go to the local museum where Anubis' corpse and the Pyramid of Light are on display, meeting up with Yugi's Grandpa Solomon (Silver), who reads a prophecy describing a clairvoyant eye which will prevent the world's destruction if blinded. Anubis' spirit attacks the group with Yugi having a vision of the Lord of the Dead manipulating Kaiba and him in a Shadow Game death match. He awakens to find Anubis and the Pyramid of Light missing, and races to warn Kaiba, taken to his duel dome by Kaiba's little brother Mokuba (Tails) with his friends Joey Wheeler (Charmy) and Tristan Taylor (Espio) in pursuit. Kaiba arrogantly and ignorantly forces Yami Yugi into a duel, unaware that Anubis is manipulating him into using one of the two new cards, Pyramid of Light, which covers the field in a huge replica of the actual pyramid and destroys the God Cards. Yugi, Joey and Tristan are sucked into the pyramid while Mokuba flees the crumbling building. Yugi, Joey and Tristan awaken within the Millennium Puzzle, finding Anubis' tomb within. The regenerating sorcerer reveals that his monsters will destroy the modern world. Yami Yugi and Kaiba continue their duel, each blow to their in-game Life Points actually draining away their physical energy. Kaiba uses the second new card, the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, to destroy Yami's last monster and dropping his Life Points to near 0. Téa, Solomon, and Mokuba escape the collapsing dome in Pegasus' helicopter, Pegasus having figured out what is going on. Téa's soul is sent into the Millennium Puzzle to aid Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Yugi finds the Dagger of Fate within Anubis' tomb and uses it to destroy the all-seeing eye in the tomb as per the prophecy. Anubis materializes behind Kaiba as he tries to alter the duel's path, casting him aside and taking command of the duel. Yami, reunited with Yugi, destroys the Pyramid of Light card with the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and then uses Kaiba's planned strategy to summon the God Cards and end the duel by destroying Anubis. However, Anubis rises again as a demonic beast and transforms the Duel Monsters cards into real creatures. This proves to be his undoing when Yugi and Yami summon the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon to destroy Anubis. Kaiba departs promising to defeat Yugi, Yugi thanking Yami and his friends for their help and companionship. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Sonic as Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Tails .jpg|Tails as Mokuba Kaiba|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Amy Rose smiled.jpg|Amy Rose as Téa Gardner|link=Amy Rose Espio smiled.jpg|Espio as Tristan Taylor|link=Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy Bee as Joey Wheeler|link=Charmy Bee Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Grandpa Soloman, Yugi's grandfather|link=Silver the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Seto Kaiba|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 3.jpg|Mephiles as Anubis|link=Mephiles the Dark Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as Maximillion Pegasus|link=Vector the Crocodile Category:Sonic Style Movies